7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Singapore
"So you've finally made it to Singapore. I can sense the presence of Stand users here as well... Be very careful. I feel two Stand users with evil intent in the hotel... And 2 to 3 more in the city itself. You ought to stay away from the shadows of buildings. Lurking within those shadows are fearsome enemies who detest the light..." -Steel's progress report "A Stand who can strengthen itself using the power of curses... What a terrifying enemy. ...By the way, it seems someone has been searching for you... For what reason, I can't say, but you should be careful. Once you've prepared, talk to the runaway girl in the hotel lobby so you can go and purchase tickets." -Steel's progress report after the Ebony Devil fight <> Party Members Obtainable Items Shops Restaurant Hawker Centre 7-Eleven Vending Machines Souvenir Shop Duty-Free Store Food Stands Traveling Merchants Merchant 1: (Appears on 9th floor of hotel days 7~10, near Merlion on days 10~14) Merchant 2: (2nd floor of hotel days 10~11) Events Story events *The Devil : Once you arrive at the hotel, you're allowed to choose a party member to go up to the rooms with. If you choose Polnareff and go to his room, a scene will you'll both be attacked by Ebony Devil. Afterwards, you'll gain +2FP with Polnareff (one for the battle, one for the event). If you choose another party member, head to his room to initiate the boss fight immediately and gain +1FP with whoever you chose. If you chose to go with Polnareff and your stand is Mr. Big or Cardigans, there will be extra dialogue when Polnareff's ankle is cut by Devo. *Yellow Temperance : Once you're ready to leave Singapore, talk to the runaway girl in the hotel lobby. Watch the events unfold, and you'll eventually get ready to ride the cable cars. The runaway girl will comment on the view, and ask if you like heights. If you say no, you'll get the "Afraid of Heights" trait, which will change certain lines of dialogue. Keep watching until Jotaro jumps on the cable car. You have a choice of whether or not to follow him. If you do, Jotaro will gain 3FP, and you'll be able to fight Yellow Temperance together. Otherwise, it will proceed according to the original story. If your Stand is Miracles, Ocean Blue, or Sonic Youth and you chose to jump onto the cable car with Jotaro, there will be extra dialogue between Rubber Soul and the player character before the battle begins. : There are multiple ways this event can proceed depending on whether you defeat or run from Yellow Temperance, as well as whether or not the protagonist joins Jotaro. In addition, if your Stand is Red Garland, you'll also learn the Double Lariat skill by going with Jotaro and winning the battle, and if your bad karma is above 3, you can choose whether to attempt to stop Kakyoin or keep watching when he uses the Coconut Back Breaker. : If your character is not afraid of heights, the dialogue during the train ride after the battle will change depending on your Stand. Party events *Small-Time Criminal : Requirements: Jotaro is in the party : Triggers in front of the door to the 7-Eleven when Jotaro is in the party. He'll stop to get something inside, and you'll be approached by a hoodlum who will try to pick a fight, or pick you up if you're a female. After the event you'll gain +1FP with Jotaro. If you're playing as Josuke, the event gets an interesting twist. *Kopi : Requirements: Kakyoin is in the party : Stop by the stand selling kopi by the beach in the southwest corner of town. Kakyoin will treat you, and ask you how you usually take your coffee. He'll order for you accordingly, and if you're a female, you'll get the correct drink, but if you're a male, he'll prank you and order the opposite. Afterwards, you'll gain +1FP. *Lost Item : Requirements: Joseph or Abdul in the party : In the southeast part of town, by the Merlion, there's a woman who has lost her bag. If either Abdul or Joseph is with you, they can help locate it. Afterwards, you'll gain +1FP with whichever one you brought with you. *Impulse Shopping : Requirements: Polnareff is in the party : When shopping at the 7-Eleven, Polnareff will notice that he's out of hair gel. If you buy it for him, his FP will go up by 1, and he'll give you Ripple-Infused Wine if you're a male, or Pink Dark Rouge if you're a female. You'll lose 100G after the event, but the event can be triggered even if you don't have enough money. *Littering : Requirements: Polnareff is in the party : If you visit the coconut stand in the south part of town with Polnareff, you'll get to view a short scene from the original manga, and his FP will go up by 1. *Dogs In Singapore : Requirements: Abdul is in the party : In the east part of town, there's a building selling tickets for the cable cars. Check the large dog, and you'll notice that it's wearing a muzzle. Abdul will inform you about laws regarding dogs in Singapore, and you can choose to say you feel sorry for it or that it's for the best. Either way, Abdul's FP will go up by 1. If you have Howlin' Wolf or Wildhearts as a Stand Abdul will reference it. Character/Gender specific *Beyond the Shadows : Requirements: Cardigans or Crazy Diamond : In the northwest part of town, there's a man who has collapsed. Heal him with one of the above Stands for a Crazy DX and 200EXP. Other *The Stand Puppetmaster : On the 12th floor of the hotel, there's a man in a chef's uniform surrounded by doll Stands. Talk to him to initiate a battle. The dialogue in this battle differs for female protagonists, male protagonists with the Perverted trait, and depending on whether you chose to fight him before or after defeating Ebony Devil. In any case, after the battle, the doll Stands around Singapore will vanish. You will also get +1FP with whoever was in your party. *The Slaves to... : Requirements: Fought Utah at the harbor : In they alleyways between the residential buildings in the center of town, you can find Utah. Talk to him to start a battle. Upon winning, you will get +1FP with whoever was in your party. *Mysterious Woman : In the alleyway adjacent to where you found Utah, there's a woman in white robes. Talk to her, and she'll request that you end your journey. Say yes, and you'll be booted back to the title screen - say no, and you can battle her. After the fight, you will get +1FP with whoever was in your party. The woman does not appear on Josuke's route, and so cannot be fought. *Behind Bars : Behind the kopi shop, there's a man in sunglasses who will warn you to stay away from the steel bars. Check them anyway to start a battle with Shocking Blue and Spirits x2. After the fight, you will get +1FP with whoever was in your party. *Hitting The Gym : South of the hotel, in front of the park, there's a gym where you can practice with a Sandbag. When battling the Sandbag, you'll gradually lose HP and SP each turn. Defeat it, and you'll gain 30EXP and, very rarely, a boost to your base stats, but you'll have to pay 300G for a new sandbag. *Nurse Rescue : Requirements: Did not defeat Kate on the Ghost Ship : If you missed out on the Kate battle in the previous locale, you can find her in the small hotel near the park from days 12~14. You can listen in on her conversation, but she'll hastily correct herself, and you won't be able to fight her. Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough